


Cousins

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 1 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:"So you play...?" "





	Cousins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/gifts).

> I just rolled with it lol, I made it so Kakeru is older than Kags and just before he entered university but didn't put any specifics for Kageyama's age so it's still tbd I guess XD Hope you enjoy !

Tobio tried keeping his eyes focused on his food, but the simple knowledge of a virtual stranger sitting in front of him who he was expected to interact with eventually would bring his gaze back to him.

Coincidentally, this time their eyes met and his mom’s useless attempt to muffle her delighted squeal at the display felt like a arrow a guilt in his heart and he forced himself to start some light-hearted discussion with this cousin he knew next to nothing about.

“...Kakeru was it ? Like "running" ?”

The older boy looked slightly startled, and in what Tobio could only guess to be a movement to avoid his gaze, he accidentally met his mom’s. And Tobio knew then that he would get an answer.

Brown eyes sheepishly turned to him again.

“Yes, and yours has to do with flying, right ?”

He nodded.

“It’s Tobio. With the characters for “flying” and the one for men, I guess.”

Kakeru nodded back at him in acknowledgement, and a silence started stretching between them.

To encourage them, his mom chiped in.

“You know, honey, Kakeru here is a great runner ! There’s no one faster than him ! He really lives up to his name, my brother always told me that he knew this was the right name for you when you were born. It fits like a glove !”

Tobio watched as this almost university student blushed and looked at his plate.

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Nonsense, Kakeru darling ! Just call me Auntie ! We’re family after all. Well, I’ll leave you a bit to make some tea. Oh, and you know, my Tobio is also a very athletic child ! I guess it runs in the family.”

She giggled before getting up and heading to the kitchen and he heard his uncle leaving just after her to help. The only people left suddenly excused themselves as well to go to the living room, and they were all alone.

Tobio was starting to feel at a loss of things to talk about. How did people do that ? 

For better or for worse, it was Kakeru who opened his mouth.

“So, you play… like a sport ?”

Tobio’s heart fluttered. He head no idea how to connect to strangers, much less long lost family members his mom forced him to have dinner with, and expected him to get along with because they shared some DNA. 

But talking about volleyball ? That, Tobio could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
